


Do You ?

by gijeokchorom



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijeokchorom/pseuds/gijeokchorom
Summary: And Kyla just unconsciously nods her head at Siyeon’s words, without a doubt she believe about what Siyeon said.





	Do You ?

**Author's Note:**

> P/S : Our precious baby deserve all the good things in this World, hope she will get better :)

Siyeon never realize that she is a bit protective when it comes about Kyla, well Minkyung already told her about it a few times but she just shrug it off. Not believing about what the older girl said, and maybe it just Minkyung who felt that way.

Having Kyla in their team is a blessing for Siyeon, she used to be a Maknae in here ( Pledis ) for 2 years. Until suddenly a cute girl entered the practice room while looking around and confused. When the first time she tried to approaching her, that girl is surprised and hiding behind her Mom. It was a long time ago when she is still 11  years old and Kyla is 10 years old.

It was so fascinating for her, she still remembered how excited she is when they told her there is a new Trainee who is younger than her. Usually  people would be jealous and anxious about get less attention and the love. But Siyeon is not having that phase, the little Siyeon just excited about ‘Finally, she can take care of someone who is younger than her’ .

But sadly, Kyla is not living in Korea and she just visiting also joined their class whenever she is having Holiday. So, Siyeon just had a few times to meet Kyla and she never stop telling anyone or everyone about how cute the little Kyla is.

Also, she always act like she is the one who in charge to protecting the little Kyla. Even though she is well aware that Sungyeon the one who always talk to the youngest,and basically they always together because same Mother language.

 And there is her with her broken English or weird body language always trying to talk with Kyla. All she got is a shy smile, small chuckles and a broken Korean as a reply. But Siyeon never feeling offended because all of that, she is happy.

Knowing there are a lot of Trainees who is older than her and the boys, she warned all of  them that no one can said a bad things to the younger girl and also said try to be nice to the little Kyla.

Whenever Siyeon remember that time she can’t help but smilling, it was cute, she admit it.

…

Being a Maknae might be a burden sometimes and Siyeon can understand how it feels. She always watching Kyla struggling whenever someone asked her to do some cute gesture or everyone know it as Aegyo, for Siyeon it was enough and it’s cute. But sometime for Kyla it was not enough and she told everyone that she will practice it again.

“It’s okay, you’re cute. It looks cute.” She told that as soon as Kyla turned her body and looking at her.

She is the one who stand beside her, the closest person next to her and she know that Kyla will looking for her.

The look that searching for a comfort, so she stares back at her.

“No, i think I ruined it.” Kyla said.

Siyeon shook her head, not agree about what Kyla said and pats the younger girl, Kyla leaned on her shoulder and she let her to do that.

Until the other girls approaching them and Yewon, the brightest kid among them tried to encouraging Kyla and make the youngest smile again.

Soon, the encouraging words come to Kyla. Everyone trying to shower their Maknae some loves and Siyeon glad about it, because Kyla deserve that.

…

“You’re here… alone ?”

Siyeon just casually opened their Choreography room and seeing Kyla in front the computer,  alone, while the music blasting throug speakers. She flinched for a moment when the volume is too loud for her liking, but when Kyla tuned down the volume she mumbled a low thanks to the younger girl.

“No, the teacher was here but she need to do something.”

She nods her head and just sit down on the floor, eyeing the younger girl who is focusing on the Computer screen.

“What are you doing ?”

“Trying to find some good song, so I can do something with it or just practice that song or maybe… making a choreography ?” Kyla said and her eyes are twinkling, she is excited and Siyeon know it.

“Well, your music taste is…” Siyeon raises her eyebrows and Kyla looking at her with confused eyes. “A bit strong, but if you want to make a Choreography based on this kind of song- Hands up. You win.”

She heard the younger girl chuckles at her words and she smile. Not long after that, Kyla sat next to her, rubbing her eyes because using Computer too long. In reflex she patted the latter’s head, feeling proud the younger girl is practicing hard.

“You accidentally played that song.”

“What song ?”

“Caroline, you know that song and the lyrics….”

She burst out laughing and Kyla too, both of them laughing when they remember that time. When Eunwoo flustered face appear in her mind, she laughs more and Kyla tried to stop her.

“Eunwoo unnie was very very flustered, she is so funny!”

“And you were trying to save the whole situation but failed.”

The laughs slowly fade away, Siyeon stares at their reflection on the mirror. The awkward distance between them, and how she realize Kyla is fiddled with her own fingers. Which is strange, Kyla is not that type of person who will express her nervousness with some visible gesture. Usually she hide it very well, the least how she can show her nervousness is stuttering with her words.

“Are you happy ?” Siyeon ask.

Kyla furrowed her eyebrows, confused and seeing how Siyeon stares at her through the mirror makes her feel there is something behind that look.

“That we are debuted, right now.” The older girl added the context, she watch as Kyla nods her head.

“Ah.” Kyla paused for a while, thinking for the perfect answer. “I’m happy, but like what you said that time. It’s gonna be hard after debuting and that’s true.” She smiled a little.

When Siyeon move closer to Kyla, the younger girl feel that there is something familiar. “What are you saying, it’s not gonna be hard if we do it all together. Right ?”

Their shoulders bumped with each other, a soft skin of Siyeon’s  arm when the older girl trying to hold her hand and the warmth. Call her crazy, but Kyla feels like she found a perfect comfort. It feels like she found a Home, not that Home with Rooftop and all the things inside it.

It’s A Home that whenever she get lost or everything is hard for her and Siyeon always there to give her a comfort, even though it’s only a smile or short encouraging words, Kyla find it’s enough for her. Siyeon never stares at her like the others people do whenever she told her about her hardtime, it’s not a pity or simpathy look. It just a pure of comfort and warmth.

And Kyla just unconsciously nods her head at Siyeon’s words, without a doubt she believe about what Siyeon said.

…

“Do you have a crush on Kyla or something ?”

There was a time when suddenly Eunwoo approaching her and ask that question. Ofcourse, Siyeon just laugh and shook her head at Eunwoo, feeling it was too unbelievable for her. But Eunwoo is being Eunwoo, the older girl keep repeating the same question.

So, Siyeon had to explain herself in front of her.

Siyeon just wait until Eunwoo leave her alone and she just staring at the mirror in front of her, questioning herself at her own  reflection. “Do you have a crush on Kyla, Siyeon ?” She mumbled at herself.

…

Eunwoo is sure playing a trick at the Maknaes, she carelessly asked Kyla after she know the Youngest is in Sungyeon-Jieqiong’s shared room. They were watching some American dramas or something, she doesn’t want to know more and already giving up with her English skill anyway.

Lucky for her, Sungyeon is not around and so does Jieqiong who need to go to China because her Schedule. The youngest just greet her with a smile, like usual.

“I have been observe many things,  nowadays.” She started, Kyla looking at her already on her listening mode. Understand because sometimes Eunwoo loves to talk and need someone to listen.

“What’s it ?”

“You and Siyeon.”

Kyla raised her eyebrows, not understand. “Is it about that one time you said we are awkward ?” She guessed.

“Yeah. But I see you two have been spending your time together, I mean like she is not sticking with me anymore whenever I go out.” Eunwoo said.

 _Eunwoo sure she doesn’t realize that she is Siyeon’s favorite Unnie followed with Kyungwon._ That’s what she know from Siyeon, herself. It’s not something wrong though, she have her Favorite too and it’s Sungyeon.

“Isn’t that great ?” Kyla chuckled, but Eunwoo shook her head vigorously.

“It’s strange.” Eunwoo said.

And _Wow,_ why does it sounds like a low jab for Kyla. She just stuck there and staring at Eunwoo, before the older girl repeating sorry and feel guilty.

“It’s not A bad strange, like- duh it’s not what I mean. Do you get it ?” She stutters.

“Are you asking how can we get close ?” Kyla trying to collect the mess girl in front of her and Eunwoo shouted a loud ‘YES’ at her. She flinched, _dear god this girl… really._ “It just because she is rapper and I’m rapper too, she helped me a lot.”

“Do you like her ?”

The youngest can’t help but widen her eyes. “Ofcourse, she is one of our member-“

“Not that way, you know the other way…”

“Oh.”

And it just silence.

….

The question unexpectedly affected Siyeon but not really to Kyla, she keep thinking about it every single time. Whenever Kyla is around, she can’t help but stare and wondering if it’s true that she have a crush on the youngest ? It’s a big question for Siyeon.

She is glad that Kyla is quiet, not a beagle like Eunwoo or Yebin or Jieqiong. Not a heavy sleeper like Nayoung, which is hard to see the Oldest among them being active because she barely open her eyes.

Not such a savage girl like Sungyeon and Minkyung, or a tease like Kyungwon and not even such an oblivious girl like Yewon.

Kyla is Kyla, with her calmness. Even though from Sungyeon’s point of view the youngest is the most savage person but Siyeon can’t agree about that.

“For how long you gonna stare at her like a creep ?” Eunwoo caught her in red, she hate this girl for makes her suffering because her question and now she appeared in the wrong moment.

She choose to ignore the older girl, pretending that she didn’t heard what she just ask and get out from her seat. From behind her back, there is Eunwoo’s small chuckles. Siyeon sure won’t choose her as her Favorite Unnie again next time, that girl such a pain.

But really, Why ?

Why suddenly Eunwoo asked her about Kyla ?

Why suddenly Eunwoo ask her about her feelings ?

And yet, when she saw Kyla walk towards her direction with a small smile plastered on her face. Siyeon forgot that she is in rage mode because Eunwoo, there she is standing awkwardly near the opened door—their shared room.

“Have you eaten ?” Ask the younger girl, when they finally faced to each other.

“N-Not yet.”

Siyeon wonder, what about her and Kyla. Their members told them, they’re always awkward when it just both of them. She can’t deny it but agree, the awkward distance between them, the small smile they shared, the less skinship with each other and the basic conversations.

She doesn’t know why, she always and can do any skinship with other members. Even with their Leader, but when it comes to Kyla. There is something different, her mind act as if everytime Kyla touch her and she will burn.

“Let’s eat together then ?” It’s another question, and her tone is kinda unsure.

But Kyla touched her shoulder, before it slide down to linking her arm with her.

And Siyeon is burning. Her red face is visible.


End file.
